Cellular and wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. The reduction in size and cost of wireless devices has opened new applications. Also, most smart phones now include both cellular and Wi-Fi transceivers providing users with a broader range of communication options. However, with this growth in the number and variety of communication capabilities has come an increased demand on communication device battery power. Thus, there is a need for methods and communication devices configured for reduced power consumption in order to extend battery life.